Passing Parchment
by Tweak6
Summary: A classic story, told through notes passed in class. Lily and James from 5th year on up, with some Marauder appearances to liven things up.


AN: So this is a pretty standard note passing piece! It's been stuck in my head for about a year, so I thought I'd finally write a bit down. It should hopefully tell the story of James and Lily's relationship from 5th year on, with each year being a chapter. Complete breaks show that notes happened on different days.

Its rated T for language, might have to go up in the future depending on how much Sirius gets involved ;)

Disclaimer: I, quite unfortunately, am not J.K Rowling. All recognizable stuff is down to her genius.

JP: Hey Lily.

_LE: Shut up and pay attention._

JP: But I'd much rather talk to you!

JP: Lily?

JP: Lily! Talk to me!

JP: Are you going to stop ignoring me yet?

_LE: No._

JP: Ha! So you will respond!

_LE: Damn_

JP: So what's up?

_LE: I'm trying to do pay attention to Flitwick. Please shut up._

JP: But Lily!

_LE: Shhhh._

JP: Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?

_LE: No._

JP: Lily, please go to Hogsmeade with me? Pretty please?

_LE: Was I not clear enough in DADA? Let me rephrase. HELL no._

JP: Hey Lils.

_LE: What do you want Potter?_

JP: Just to comment on how beautiful you look today.

_LE: I'd rather be complimented by the giant squid than you, Potter._

_LE: Potter! What the hell is your problem?_

JP: What?

_LE: You do NOT get to go around hexing Slytherins._

JP: Calm down, it was just a laugh!

_LE: Not for the guy who had his nose replaced by a carrot it wasn't!_

JP: Oh, I forgot you had a crush on Snivellus, my apologies- I'll make sure turn him completely into a snowman next time.

_LE: POTTER! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SEVERUS! You know perfectly well that I don't hang out with him and his horrible friends anymore. But that doesn't give idiots like you an excuse to bully him!_

JP: Of course, stupid of me, how could you ever like him when compared to my fantastic handsomeness.

_LE: Shut up._

JP: Evans, that hex was completely unnecessary.

_LE: Really? I think the whole school watching you tap dance across the great hall did much to increase public morale._

JP: While I'm always pleased to lighten the mood, I don't quite think it's fair that I'm the one serving three detentions, and not you.

_LE: It shouldn't be too bad; you can spend the time trying to chat up McGonagall like you always do in lessons!_

JP: Lily, a poem by me:

Hair like a lion

Eyes like the grass

I love her sweet smile-

**SB: And her pert little-**

JP: SIRIUS! I can't give it to her now!

**SB: You didn't let me finish!**

JP: I'm pretty sure I didn't want to let you finish.

**SB: But it would have rhymed!**

JP: I am going to kill you Snuffles.

JP: I suggest you stay away from the Transfiguration corridor at around two o' clock today.

_LE: Why?_

JP: I don't want your pretty hair to get messed up!

_LE: What is that supposed to mean?_

_LE: Potter, what are planning?_

_LE: Answer me Potter!_

_LE: POTTER!_

JP: I did warn you!

_LE: It was my duty as a prefect to try and stop you before anyone got hurt!_

JP: Don't be so melodramatic Evans, it was just a prank.

_LE: You do realize that a poor first year got a concussion when she got knocked to the ground in the uproar?_

JP: Yeah, well we didn't expect girls to freak out that badly!

_LE: You drenched us all in mud! And the ensuing mud war didn't help matters!_

**SB: Ahem. We Marauders pride ourselves on the high quality of our pranks. Any complaints or queries should be mailed to our offices for consideration.**

_**RL: I would just like to interject to say that I took no part in the carrying out of this prank, and did my best to stop them.**_

_LE: Thanks Remus, glad to know at least one of you is mature._

JP: I was just thinking about how pretty you look today Lily.

_LE: Flattery will get you nowhere Potter._

JP: Do you have a map, because I keep getting lost in your eyes.

_LE: Stop being a pervert and pay attention you prick!_

_LE: I can't believe you got me in detention._

JP: If I recall correctly, it was you who started shouting at me during breakfast.

_LE: You deserved it._

JP: You- what was it McGonagall said? Oh yeah- 'exhibited behaviour ill-becoming a prefect.'

_LE: It was still your fault._

JP: See you in detention Lily!

JP: Will you go out with me Lily?

_LE: Nope._

JP: You look simply ravishing today Miss Evans

_LE: Do you think I sustained brain damage over Christmas, Potter?_

JP: I was merely stating a fact!

_LE: Then so will I- You are a big headed twat today Mr. Potter._

_LE: Remus, could you really not stop him?_

_**RL: Sorry Lily, but he was bound and determined.**_

_LE: But the confetti! And the roses! In front of everyone! Ahhhg!_

_**RL: I did try! **_

_LE: Even the teachers were laughing. _

_**RL: I really am sorry! See you on patrol tonight.**_

_LE: See you tonight (if I haven't died of embarrassment yet)_

JP: Why did she turn me down Snuffles!?

**SB: Well, I think you had her until you started reciting the poem.**

JP: But that was the best part!

**SB: I know mate, but you can't win 'em all.**

JP: I don't know if I'll ever recover from this Sirius. My heart is broken. I'll never be the same again!

JP: Ow! What was that for?

**SB: Stop looking mournful and keep your head in the game- we have a quidditch match tomorrow and I don't have time to make a firewhiskey run to mend your broken heart!**

JP: But what will I do on Valentine's Day without her?

**SB: Find someone else to shag.**

JP: Why can't you be more sympathetic?

**SB: Cause mooning over girls isn't fun, and I have a policy of trying to fill my life with enjoyable activities. Go talk to Moony if you want to act like a girl.**

JP: Have a good Easter Lily!

_LE: I'll be too busy studying over Easter to have a good time._

JP: Come on, you must have some time to relax!

_LE: No. Which is why I'm going to get 11 'Outstandings.' Now shut up and let me listen to Binns. _

_LE: What are you doing Potter. This is a library and exams are in two weeks._

JP: Merlin, calm down! I'm not even doing anything!

_LE: But you will be. What on earth are you doing here anyways? I don't think I've ever seen you in the library before._

JP: Believe it or not Evans, Sirius and I were planning to study, until you so rudely interrupted us.

_LE: Get out of it Potter!_

JP: Come on! At least talk to me!

_LE: No. Not until you stop hanging people upside down for fun, because you're so arrogant that you think it makes you look cool._

JP: But he called you a… you know!

_LE: I don't need you to protect me Potter!_

_AN: Well there's one chapter down! Reviews are probably the only thing that will help be bother to write the next two, so they would be much appreciated!_


End file.
